


Beefy Boys in Uniform

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Title: Thirsty Boys In Uniform, Bottom Asahi, Buddy Cop AU, Episodic Chapters, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Microchapters, Raunchy humor, but they'll probably be short, implied that they'd be switchers, no smut until 4th chapter, this is going to be so silly, which is longer than all the others put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Asahi is a little nervous after transferring to Tokyo to a police department there when he was used to life in Miyagi. Luckily his new partner is full of energy and welcomes him with open arms. Unfortunately, new problems arise when they find it hard focusing on the job instead of flirting with each other.Ask Challenge! Pick a rare ship and a genre:Bokuto x Asahi and Buddy Cop AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



“Are you nervous?” Iwaizumi asked as he glanced up at their newest transfer. He resisted the urge to scowl at the man for towering over him since it wasn’t really his fault.

“Um, no, should I be?” Asahi responded, jerking his head toward Iwaizumi.

“No, I mean, this isn’t Miyagi. Working as a cop in the city takes some getting used to.”

“Oh, right. There’s probably a lot more crime, and drugs... and death,” Asahi said as his eyes grew wide, staring at the floor ahead of them. Iwaizumi snorted and clapped him on the back.

“I didn’t ask you that to freak you out. You’ll be fine! Besides, I think you’re really going to like your partner. He’s rather rambunctious, but he has a way of lifting everyone’s spirits. I’m sure you’ll do just fine together.”

“Good,” Asahi sighed, feeling a slight relief. He already missed having Daichi as a partner, but he stayed back in Miyagi and was settled in his life there. They had developed a deep level of trust between them since they had been friends since their first year of high school. It was hard giving that up, but knowing his new partner was a good guy eased the ache in his chest.

They wandered through the station looking for his new partner, but no one seemed to know where he was.

“Iwaizumi!” A voice shouted behind them as Iwaizumi looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel in his head.

“Ah, Shirofuku. What’s up?” Iwaizumi said, giving a nod to the redhead coming toward them with a playful smirk on her lips.

“I hear you’re looking for Bokuto? He was in the training room, but I think he’s finished so he’s probably in the locker room.”

“Finally. Thanks! Speaking of the training room, we expect our officers to keep in peak physical condition. Though, I don’t think I need to tell you that, you look like you keep yourself in good shape,” Iwaizumi said as he flicked his eyes up and down Asahi’s frame before heading down a flight of stairs.

“Um, yeah, I work out regularly.”

“We don’t require you to work out with your partner, but we encourage it. It helps build a bond.”

“I agree, I always worked out with my last partner. He could be a bit of a slave driver,” Asahi chuckled, imagining Daichi’s stern gaze if he didn’t think he was lifting enough weight or slacking off in any way.

They took a quick glance around the training room, but there were only a couple people left so Iwaizumi sighed and turned toward the locker room. When they opened the door, they were hit in the face with a blast of hot, humid air pungent with the smell of sweat mixed with mildew.

“Ugh, sorry. You’ll get used to that. Bokuto!” Iwaizumi shouted, his sharp voice ricocheting off the metal lockers like a rubber bullet.

“Hey, hey, hey! Is that Iwaizumi? I’ll be right there!” A rough voice called from the shower room beyond the rows of lockers.

“Good, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Get your ass out here!”

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto chuckled as he came around the corner. Asahi’s jaw dropped open at the sight of his new partner in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist. His black and silver hair was still wet and dripping tendrils of water onto his chest, and Asahi couldn’t help following them as they slipped around the muscles of his torso until they slipped into the towel that was barely hanging on. Asahi jerked out of his blatant ogling when Bokuto gave out a low whistle.

“What the hell, Iwaizumi? It isn’t even my birthday!” He laughed as he gave Asahi a thorough once-over as well and plopped onto the bench in front of him. Iwaizumi and Asahi shared a confused look until Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows and patted his lap.

“You idiot!” Iwaizumi snarled and slapped Bokuto across the head, sending a spray of water droplets against the lockers. “He’s your new partner, not a stripper!”

“Well, how am I supposed to know? He’s handsome, dressed like a police officer …”

“We are in a fucking police station! We _are_ police officers and your first thought is _stripper_?”

Bokuto roared with laughter despite getting reamed out by a pissed off Iwaizumi.

“Okay, okay, I get your point. Nice to meet you! I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” He said as he hopped to his feet and snatched Asahi’s hand, shaking it vigorously. Asahi blinked in surprise when he saw that Bokuto was actually just a bit taller than he was and combined with his new partner’s challenging grin it stirred up his competitive spirit.

“Azumane Asahi. I look forward to working with you.”

“Me too! Thank god you don’t look like you’ve got a stick up your ass. I’m sick of working with _those_. Although…” He said seriously as he leaned in toward Asahi, ignoring the groan Iwaizumi gave, “Have you _ever_ literally had a stick up your--”

“Bokuto, do I need to remind you of our strict sexual harassment clause?”

“No… how many sticks do you have up there?” Bokuto chuckled as he craned his head to look at Iwaizumi’s ass. This time he dodged the hit meant for his head and cackled as he bounced over to a locker.

“Hurry up and get dressed, you need to start showing him the ropes immediately.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And Azumane, seriously, if he goes too far with the flirting and sexual jokes, report it to me.”

“Oh, um, yup,” Asahi said and watched as Iwaizumi sent one last glare at Bokuto before slipping out of the locker room. He turned back to his new partner as he was slipping his pants up, humming a cheerful tune and shooting Asahi a salacious grin that made his heart stutter.

There was no doubt in Asahi’s mind that this partnership was going to be entirely different from when he worked with Daichi. He wondered if Bokuto really would flirt with him the whole time. _And would I really want him to stop?_ He thought as he turned away from Bokuto with a smile curling on his lips, certain that his cheeks were bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi’s eyes flickered around the busy street with a wide grin on his face. It was a beautiful morning, and commuters on their way to work greeted him and Bokuto politely as they rushed by. He had imagined living in the city to be more stressful, but he had a sneaking suspicion most of that was due to his morale-boosting partner.

He worried that perhaps he should be acting more straight-laced, like Iwaizumi, strutting around their patrol route with a firm gaze and stiff shoulders. Every time he tried, however, Bokuto would inevitably say something to make him sputter with laughter. Despite the lively atmosphere between them, they rarely let it interfere with their duties.

Asahi tipped his hat at a woman passing by, pushing her baby in a stroller, and caught sight of a man up head leaning against a lamp post. The man’s shifty gaze trailed lazily across the street, a stubby cigarette hanging from his lips as a tendril of smoke curled up from it. It wasn’t that what necessarily caught Asahi’s attention, but more the royal purple suit he was wearing.

“Bokuto, doesn’t that guy look like he’s in the yakuza?” Asahi whispered, looking away so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Oh, him? Don’t worry about it.”

“Good,” Asahi sighed, feeling his nerves dissipate a little bit.

“He’s definitely in the yakuza.”

“What?!” Asahi squawked, and Bokuto let out a deafening laugh and clapped him on the back.

“Relax, Country Boy! It’s too normal here for you to worry about it. That guy’s from a pretty tame group, from what I know. And besides, most yakuza dealings are not under our jurisdiction. Leave that to the detectives.”

“That’s true, I’ll try not to worry about it,” Asahi said, keeping his gaze forward as they passed the man by the lamp post with butterflies playing ping pong in his stomach. He frowned as he heard Bokuto stifling a snort in his hand, but a sound further down the street caught his attention.

“Thief!” A woman screamed as gasps rippled through the crowds. “He stole my purse! Help!”

Bokuto and Asahi lunged forward, rushing to the woman’s side.

“Which way?!” Bokuto asked, and she pointed toward the other direction at a man in a baseball cap, weaving through the crowds. He had a good head start, but Bokuto didn’t hesitate to lunge after him, shouting for the crowd to part.

“Please wait for us at the nearest station. We’ll do our best, Ma’am,” Asahi said gently and began to run after his partner. He winced, knowing he’d never catch up with either one of them. Thanks to his added height over the crowd, however, he noticed the thief zip around the corner into an alleyway with Bokuto just a few strides behind. Asahi turned the same direction down a back alley, swerving through the narrow space and nearly tripping on a stray cat. He had to hurry if he wanted to be any help to Bokuto.

He winced as he ran through a cloud of steam rushing out of an open doorway of one of the shops. His heavy uniform felt like a straitjacket as sweat broke out across his skin. Bokuto’s shouts could be heard in the distance with the accompanying clatter of trash cans, and Asahi ran even faster. Luckily, the back alleyways weren’t on an exact perpendicular grid, and the winding street veered sharply to the right. As he approached the next intersection, he could hear Bokuto’s voice easier and the frantic scraping of shoes against pavement approaching, which meant the thief had decided to cut back toward his direction.

His hand shot down to his belt and released the snap holding his baton in place. He gripped the hilt and slid it out, holding it up across his body in preparation. A movement emerged just around the corner, and Asahi swung his body around and used his momentum to slide into the intersection as he cut across the thief’s path. He barely saw the widening of the thief’s eyes before he whacked the side of the baton against his chest to knock the thief onto his ass, the purse flying out of his grip and onto the street.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Asahi said curtly as he lunged down and gripped his hands into the thief’s shirt, yanking him up to his feet. “Anything you say could be used against you in a court of l--”

“Wooooooooo weeee! Dude that was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Bokuto cheered as he pranced around Asahi and the shocked thief.

“Er, of law.”

“Ma’am, did you see that sweet action? This is my partner! Man, I wish we had gotten that shit on camera.”

“Does _he_ have the right to remain silent?” The thief asked with an arched eyebrow as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

“Bokuto, we should probably…”

“Oh, right, duty first. Let’s get this guy to the station, then I’ll buy you a beer later,” Bokuto said as he knelt to pick up the purse and several contents that had spilled out. Asahi sighed and turned the thief around to slip the cuffs over his wrists.

“You don’t have to do that, I was only doing my job.”

“You did a great job! We should do that more often, me chasing the bad guy right toward you and then you beat the shit out of them.”

“I’m not a bad guy,” The criminal whined as they shuffled him to the main street to take him back to the station.

“And we’re police officers. We’re not supposed to _beat the shit_ out of anybody.”

“I know, I know!” Bokuto laughed, and with a devious grin leaned toward Asahi’s ear. “You can be rough with me anytime you want, Partner,” Bokuto whispered, his hot breath tickling down his ear and sending shivers down Asahi’s back.

“Stop, not while we’re on duty,” Asahi muttered back, scratching his ear against his hunched shoulder.

“You know,” The thief interrupted, craning his head to look back, “I know a guy that does great porn films if you two are interested. You two are like a walking porn plotline.”

“Really? How much does he pay?”

“Bokuto!”

“I mean, I’d sleep with you easily without any payment. That would be awesome. But to get paid for it too would be a nice perk.”

“One more word about it, and I’ll report you to Iwaizumi.”

“Hmph, spoilsport,” Bokuto said with a chuckle, but he obediently fell silent as they approached the station. Just before walking in, however, Asahi felt a familiar prod against his ass and sighed so heavily it came out like a growl. Bokuto had the habit of poking him with his baton, not to grab his attention but to drop hints at what he’d rather be poking Asahi with.

He knew he should be reporting it to his superiors, but he knew Bokuto was just having fun. Not only that, but Asahi couldn’t resist entertaining the ideas that his partner enjoyed putting in his head. If only he could tell if he was being serious, or if Bokuto had the habit of hooking up with whoever he was working with at the time. It surprised Asahi how much he hoped it wasn’t just a habit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post the third chapter right away, I've had it written for a while but it jumps too far ahead in their relationship and I needed a little something in between XD


	3. Chapter 3

“So, do you want to be the bad cop this time?” Bokuto asked as they waited in the interrogation room for their perp to be brought in.

“Yeah, I think I can do it better this time,” Asahi said with an assertive nod. Bokuto turned away so his partner couldn’t see his grin. Normally he’d tease him a bit, but they needed to focus, so they could get the information they needed. He sighed heavily and wandered to the mirror that could be seen through from the other side of the wall. After several adjustments on his uniform, Bokuto’s eyes caught sight of Asahi’s back as it stretched the material of his jacket to the max. Bokuto grinned eagerly as his gaze trailed down, his head naturally cocking as he checked out Asahi’s ass peeking out from underneath.

“Hey, maybe we should do a bit of role play.”

“What do you mean?” Asahi asked as he turned.

“Simple. I’ll be the prisoner, and you interrogate me!” He said cheerfully as he swept past Asahi and leaned back against the table. Asahi bit his lip, looking a little skeptical.

“How is this supposed to help me?”

“It’s practice! Come on, start asking me questions in an intimidating way.”

“Ok, uh… Bokuto, I understand from your statement that--”

“You need more power.”

“What?”

“Puff your chest out, direct contact, let your voice go deeper.”

Asahi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Bokuto,” He said in almost a growl, and he heard Bokuto give a pleased hum. He lifted his face and clenched his jaw, trying hard not to smile as Bokuto’s eyebrows raised up. “In your statement, you said that when you robbed the bank you had no intentions of-- ugh, what is it?” He groaned as Bokuto began giggling.

“Nothing! You’re doing good. So good, Officer Azumane,” He said a little deeper as he reached out to finger the lapel of his jacket. He tucked his lip into his teeth and tugged Asahi in, so his pelvis ran up against Bokuto’s.

“We’re not doing _that_ kind of role play!” Asahi cried, slapping Bokuto’s hand away and stepping back.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Bokuto cackled, but Asahi could see a slight rosy tint prickling his cheeks. “Come back, I’ll be good.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a stern glare that quieted Bokuto’s laughter. His golden eyes went wide as Asahi swept toward him, grabbed his arm and flipped him around. Wrapping Bokuto’s arm behind his back, he shoved him down on the table and leaned over him until his lips hovered behind his ear.

“You’ll never be a good boy, Bokuto Koutarou,” He said in a rough voice, and Bokuto shivered as his hot breath tickled the shell of his ear. “Now what do I need to do to you to get the information I need?”

“That’s illegal, and you know it, Officer,” Bokuto cried breathlessly, even as he shuffled a little closer, so his ass was nestling against Asahi.

“I turned the cameras off before I came in. No one will ever know how I pummeled the information out of you.”

Bokuto gave a dramatic gasp, and Asahi closed his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he once again was swept away at his partner’s pace, and that he found himself enjoying it as well.

“Uh… should we come back later?” A strange voice said from the doorway, and they both pulled away from the table to find the prisoner standing there in handcuffs with Iwaizumi by his side with a murderous glare on his face.

“You idiots! You’re in the middle of the precinct!” He yelled, causing Asahi and Bokuto to flinch back. Iwaizumi growled but said nothing more as he shoved the prisoner in toward them and slammed the door behind him.

“I think it’s too late for you to be the bad cop,” Bokuto whispered, loud enough that the prisoner cocked an eyebrow at them. Asahi sighed and waved the man closer.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“Would you like me to sit, or lean over the table like he was?” The prisoner chuckled as he sauntered over. Asahi closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he glared at the man and pointed at the chair.

“Sit!”

The man squeaked and flew into the chair, his back as straight as an arrow. Asahi rolled his eyes and together they walked to the other side of the table to sit down. The man’s eyes lingered on Asahi as a smile crept up his lips.

“Is something funny?” Bokuto asked, leaning back in his seat and doing his best to flex his arms while still looking natural.

“No, it’s just…” The man smirked even more and leaned forward toward Bokuto. “That _was_ pretty hot, him ordering me like that.”

Bokuto nodded understandingly as Asahi dropped his head to the table with a groan.

“Alright, so this is how we’re going to play it,” Bokuto began, and Asahi felt relief that he was finally taking it seriously. “You’re going to give us the information we need, and my partner here will show you a little skin.”

Asahi squawked as he sat up and stared at Bokuto with his mouth open.

“What the hell?! I’m not doing that!”

“Aw,” The prisoner said, his shoulders drooping a hair.

“Come on, just slip your tie off slowly and unbutton right--” He said as he reached for Asahi’s collar, only for Asahi to slap it away.

“Stop! I’m not doing it.”

“He’s totally willing to tell us everything, right?”

“Sure! Do you have hair on your chest? I bet you do,” The prisoner said as he leaned forward as if it would help him see down Asahi’s shirt. They struggled for a minute before the door slammed open once again. Iwaizumi stormed in and slammed his hand down on the desk, so hard Bokuto wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders.

“Tell us what we need to know, _now_ ,” He snarled, and the prisoner nodded his head and began spilling everything. Asahi scrambled for his pencil and began taking notes as Bokuto started their recording device. When the prisoner had finished spilling his guts out, Iwaizumi snapped his fingers and two of their new recruits shuffled him and took the prisoner away. When Iwaizumi didn’t immediately leave, Bokuto shared a nervous glance with Asahi as he turned off the recorder.

“Will you two be kind enough to do me a favor?” Iwaizumi said in a low, tense voice that filled the room with ice. He slowly turned toward them, placed his hands on the table and leaned forward with a frightening stare. “Go home, together, and fuck. Get it out of your system, cuz if you don’t, I guarantee they’ll give you each different partners if you don’t start shaping up your performance. Understood?”

They both nodded in silence, and with a huff, he stomped out of the room. They blinked at the empty doorway for a moment until Bokuto gulped.

“I’m so scared, and yet so turned on…” He suddenly jerked his head toward Asahi, startling him, as an excited grin split across his face. “So, my place?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, yeah it'll probably be some good old smut the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than all these others put together, lol. I hope you all enjoy it

Bokuto’s apartment was small and modest, surprisingly clean for such an energetic and forgetful person. Asahi didn’t have a chance to really look around when they entered; Bokuto didn’t even bother turning on the light when they stumbled inside and started tearing off each other’s clothes. His body was jerked around as Bokuto’s skillful fingers unfastened every button and buckle of his uniform with expert precision.

Asahi had no clue how he was doing it all while sucking on his throat and in the dark. Perhaps it just seemed impressive with how fuzzy his head was, lost in the onslaught of excitement and pleasure. He had just enough focus to tug off Bokuto’s jacket and unbutton his shirt as well. When his fingers grazed hot skin, he sucked in a quick breath.

“You’re not wearing an undershirt?”

“Mm, no, all mine were dirty so I skipped it,” Bokuto’s raspy voice chuckled against his neck, sparking goosebumps to flutter over Asahi’s skin. “The truth is I’m behind on a lot of my laundry, which means I’m not wearing underwear either.”

“Shit,” Asahi hissed and shoved Bokuto back against the door. Bokuto laughed deviously, not put off at all by a little force. Asahi scrambled to undo the front of his pants, slipping his hands down the back as soon as they were loose. “How do you know exactly how to rile me up?” Asahi growled into Bokuto’s ear as he dug his fingers into his perfect ass.

Bokuto gasped at the squeeze and slammed his head back, granting Asahi the opportunity to devour his neck as well.

“It’s an art, what can I say? I just pity all the idiots who think you’re either a wimp or an ogre. They haven’t a clue about what you really are.”

Asahi could hear the grin in his voice, a mixture of amusement and seduction. It was like he was dangling a carrot in front of a donkey, except Bokuto was the scrumptious carrot and Asahi was obviously an ass.

“What am I then?” He asked breathlessly as he worked his mouth down to the plump muscles of Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto let out pleased hum that melted into a moan as Asahi’s mouth sucked around his nipple.

“A fucking stud, obviously. Gutsier than most of the officers we have on staff. You’re a sweetheart with the body of a Greek god, and I want you all to myself,” He growled as he ripped the rubber band out of Asahi’s hair and dug his fingers into his loose locks.

As excited as Asahi was, he hardly felt gutsy. He was terrified, worried about impressing someone has sexy and vivacious as Bokuto. Hopefully, he’d think his trembling fingers were due to the excitement and not from his nerves.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on running his hands over Bokuto’s heated skin, tight over his flexing muscles. Fingers gripped even tighter in his hair as he flicked his tongue faster over Bokuto’s nipple. The more he forced his thoughts on pleasing Bokuto and enjoying the moment, the less he seemed to worry about everything else.

“Hey,” Bokuto’s raspy voice spoke in the dark, the interruption yanking all of Asahi’s anxieties straight to the surface. He flinched away from Bokuto’s chest and stood up fast, quickly licking his lips.

“Was that bad? I can do something else, I’m open to a lot of things. Oh, I should have moved onto the other—”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down!” Bokuto laughed and a light suddenly flooded the room as he flipped the switch on the wall. Bokuto arched an eyebrow at Asahi and steadied him by grasping his arms. Asahi felt sweat dampening his back while he wondered what he did wrong. And as if his heart wasn’t racing enough from his worries, seeing Bokuto’s rippling torso peeking out from his shirt nearly made his heart burst from his chest.

“Hey,” Bokuto said, chuckling a little as he rubbed Asahi’s arms. “I had a feeling you were getting caught up in that head of yours. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No! I want to! I just… I worry a lot during, not sure if I’m doing it right. Or—“

“You’ve had sex before, right?”

“Yeah, never with a man though. I’ve always thought about it, but it just never happened. Not like it did with you,” Asahi finished, averting his eyes from Bokuto’s and scratching the back of his head. A large hand cupped his cheek and nudged it back, offering him a full view of Bokuto’s radiant eyes and mischievous smile.

“All I wanted to ask you before was if you wanted to move it to the bedroom. You were doing great, I was really feeling it! But, would you feel more comfortable if I took the reins?”

“God, yes, that would be great,” Asahi sighed, his shoulders dropping like a heavy weight. Bokuto laughed and drew him into a tight but calming embrace. Asahi hugged him back, nuzzling his face into his neck and inhaled the musky scent of his soap.

“Come on, Sexy. I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t have a worry left in that brain of yours,” Bokuto chuckled, grabbing the front of Asahi’s pants and yanking him toward the bedroom. Asahi lumbered behind, hypnotized by Bokuto’s radiant eyes and a rotten grin that promised tantalizing things to come.

Once inside, Bokuto shut the bedroom door and flipped on a small lamp, offering just enough light for them to see yet still keep the mood. He coaxed Asahi into a gentle kiss, giving him the chance to release his anxieties and enjoy the moment. Bokuto’s hands wandered around his body, slowly removing pieces of his uniform and letting them fall to his floor. He barely registered that he was naked, his body warm against Bokuto’s as their kissing intensified.

When Bokuto’s mouth began to travel across his jaw and down his neck, Asahi realized that Bokuto was still clothed. He cautiously slipped his hands into Bokuto’s already opened pants and tugged them down to fall at his ankles. Bokuto giggled against his throat and continued to suck on his sensitive skin, thrusting their hips together.

Asahi gasped from the delicious friction and suddenly found himself desperate to see all of Bokuto he could. He leaned away, his fingers curling through Bokuto’s hair and firmly holding him in place. Bokuto pouted now that his lips couldn’t reach his skin, and Asahi couldn’t comprehend he could pull off such a cute look when he looked like a porn star from the neck down. His only clothing left was his button-down shirt, open and skimming down his muscular torso.

“This is bad,” He said as he gulped, his eyes devouring every inch of Bokuto. “I won’t be able to see you in your uniform now without getting hard.”

Bokuto snickered and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it across the room. He maintained eye contact with Asahi as he wandered around his bed, opening his bedside drawer and fishing a couple things out and tossing them on the bed. Asahi’s heart stuttered when he identified the bottle of lube and a couple condoms, but Bokuto stole his attention back as he kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Come on, I wanna get you all worked up.”

Bokuto tugged Asahi toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it, his grin lazy and his eyes dark with desire. His fingers dug into Asahi’s hips and spun him around, yanking him down onto his lap.

“This is how you want me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto moaned as his hands rubbed across Asahi’s stomach and chest. He felt ridiculous, sitting on another man’s lap with how big a man he was. However, he soon forgot all about the awkwardness as Bokuto’s teeth dug into his shoulder and his lubed palm wrapped around his hardening cock. His other hand slid up from his stomach and across his chest, digging his fingers into Asahi’s skin.

The hold was just what Asahi needed to feel secure. With any of his other lovers, they wanted him to take charge. But he was constantly worried if he was making them feel good while trying not to crush them under his weight. Just having Bokuto’s firm palm on his chest and warm body pressing into his back, he felt more comfortable during sex than he ever had in his life.

A whine curled through his throat as Bokuto’s hot mouth traveled up his throat. The hand wrapped around him began to pump faster, and Asahi threw back his head to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Mmm, feel good?” Bokuto chuckled, his voice low and breathy.

“Yes… it’s amazing.”

Bokuto hummed as he nuzzled into Asahi’s hair, letting his lips graze around the shell of his ear. The fingers splayed across his chest traveled around until they felt the sensitive nub and began rubbing it gently. Bokuto was simultaneously hitting so many erogenous zones that Asahi reached his hands back to grip into his hair, needing to hold onto something. His legs naturally spread out to help with balance, and the hand pumping him paused to do a little exploring.

“Ah, fuck, you’re so hot like this. Your body is amazing.”

“Th-That’s something, coming from you,” Asahi stammered, his chest heaving as sweat dappled over his skin.

“Mmm, I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You’re going to enjoy it a little more in a bit,” He said as he grazed a finger across his entrance. “I’m gonna put you down on the bed now and open you up. Would you rather be on your stomach or on your back?”

“Does it make much of a difference?”

“I’m fine either way, it just depends if you’d feel more comfortable watching me toy with you, or if you’d rather just _feel_ it.” His finger teased in circles, still not slipping it in, much to Asahi’s frustration. His cock twitched every time he thought it would push through and knew Bokuto could tell how excited as his pulse raged against the palm pressing against his chest.

It was difficult deciding under such circumstances, but Asahi bit his lip as he focused his mind on the possibilities. He may feel less embarrassed with his head buried against the mattress. But on his back, he could gaze at Bokuto’s naked body crouching over him, seeing the arousal growing in his eyes.

“I-I’ll go on my back.”

“Oh? I’m glad. I get to see your body on full display.”

Bokuto urged him to stand up, taking the chance to plant kisses all the way up his spine.

“Are you always this gentle with your lovers?” Asahi asked, his breath shuddering from the sensation of Bokuto’s lips traveling across his body.

“Mm, it depends. Would you rather I was rougher?”

“No, at least not yet. I like how gently you’re treating me, I was just surprised you were since I’m so… big.”

Bokuto huffed out a laugh and nudged him onto the bed. Asahi stretched out across it as Bokuto’s eyes raked over him.

“Yes, you are,” He chuckled as he eyed Asahi’s shaft, poised like a flagpole. He licked his lips and dove for it, wrapping his tongue around the bottom and running it up the length of it. Asahi slammed his head back against the mattress with a moan ripping through his throat. When Bokuto’s tongue reached the top, he swirled it around the head and lifted off, his gaze flickering to Asahi’s face with a teasing grin.

He paused for a moment, letting his breath rove over his sensitive head. Asahi shivered as his fingers dug into the sheets underneath him. Bokuto chuckled deviously and finally pressed his lips against his head. Slowly he stretched his mouth over it, taking in more and more until the tip grazed the back of his throat.

His head started bobbing with a slow rhythm, releasing pleased hums as if having Asahi’s dick in his mouth was giving him intense pleasure. It sent mind-numbing vibrations down his shaft, and Asahi wasn’t sure if he was going to last before they even had sex. But Bokuto was surprisingly meticulous, doing enough to spike his excitement only to back-off the next moment, allowing him to hold on.

Having Bokuto’s velvety lips around him was so distracting, Asahi barely registered when a slicked-up finger began opening him up. When Bokuto slid in a second finger, however, Asahi gasped in surprise.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it feels weird but kind of good in a way.”

“Good, just focus on feeling good. I won’t push you too far.”

The wet lips enveloped his cock once more, sucking it in until he was swathed in heat. Bokuto took as much of it as he could and hollowed out his cheeks. He continued to play with variation and tempo, keeping Asahi on his toes as he stretched him open. As he snaked his tongue around the most sensitive areas, Asahi gripped into his hair with a breathy moan, arching his back off the mattress. Bokuto puckered his lips tight around him as he slipped off, finally releasing Asahi with a satisfying smack.

“I better give you a break,” His voice teased as his face hovered over Asahi’s stomach. “Besides, there’s more of you I want to taste.”

Asahi craned his neck up to watch him as he pressed his lips against his flexed abs shimmering with sweat. Bokuto lifted his gaze to meet his, resembling a predator stalking its prey through a jungle. His sinful mouth traveled even higher as he slipped in a third finger, the stretch burning Asahi from the inside out.

The rest of the time passed in a haze, Bokuto’s mouth exploring Asahi’s entire torso as his fingers expanded his entrance enough to accommodate Bokuto’s size. By the time the fingers slid out, leaving him with an uncomfortable emptiness, Asahi was drenched in sweat and ready to beg for relief.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming, Big Guy,” Bokuto chuckled as he rolled on the condom. He squeezed a generous helping of lube on his palm and stroked it over his shaft, leaning his head back with a sigh. Asahi’s gaze rested on the action, eyeing up Bokuto’s impressive size with shivers of anticipation.

“B-Bokuto?” He stammered, his heart throbbing against his chest like it wanted to escape.

“Yeah Baby?” Bokuto asked, opening his golden eyes and grinning like the devil.

“Enough tenderness. Fuck me good.”

The grin stretched wide across Bokuto’s face, a chuckle rumbling through his chest as he grabbed onto Asahi’s thighs and shoved them up as far as they could go.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Asahi squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the pressure against his entrance. He wrapped his fingers tight into the sheets, his body tense as he expected it to be painful. The pressure stopped as one of Bokuto’s hands slipped away from his thigh and rubbed across his stomach soothingly.

“Easy, you need to relax. It’ll feel better if you do.”

Asahi drew in a deep breath, relaxing a myriad of muscles as he did so. The pressure began again, but Bokuto kept his hand stroking his lower stomach as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle with a sharp intake of breath. It hurt a little, but it strangely didn’t feel bad. After being stretched out for so long, it was a relief to be filled again, especially by such an intense heat.

Once Bokuto’s head slipped past his entrance, the rest went a little easier even though Bokuto kept it slow to allow him to adjust. He was thankful for the gentleness, especially when he was so nervous, but he was getting impatient. Cracking his eyes open, he saw how difficult it was for Bokuto as well, sweat dripping down his face and teeth clenched to control his movements. Asahi stretched his hand out, just barely able to stroke his fingers across the feathery tips of his hair. Bokuto smiled and planted his hands on either side of Asahi’s face and leaned over him as he continued to push in. His breath shuddered across Asahi’s skin just before he brushed their lips together. Completely bottomed out, Bokuto remained there for a moment as they kissed gently. The graze of Bokuto’s wet lips over his was as tantalizing as it was romantic. The insatiable need for friction was taking control, however, and he wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and squeezed. Bokuto pulled off with a gasp and Asahi craned his head up to lock him in an intense gaze.

“ _Now_ , Bokuto. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Alright, you asked for it,” He said as his lips spread in a mischievous grin. He pulsed his hips into Asahi before yanking them back, the delicious drag ripping a moan from Asahi’s throat. Bokuto leaned back and gripped onto his thighs once again, digging his fingers into the hard muscle to keep him still as he shoved all the way back in.

“Oh, God,” Asahi groaned, holding onto the sheets for dear life. He forced his eyes to remain open as Bokuto set a grueling pace. The dim light from the lamp cast a warm glow across Bokuto, highlighting his sweat-sheened abs as they flexed with every thrust. His chest heaved, desperate for air while he worked his body hard. He was gorgeous, his eyelids closing as he dipped his head back and revealing the elegant curve of his throat. The friction inside was incredible, so intense he could hardly string any thoughts together. The only thing he registered was his desire to feel more of him, to taste his sweat on his tongue.

“Bokuto… here,” He forced out between huffed breaths and gesturing with a hand, hoping he would get the message. It was received loud and clear as Bokuto pounced onto him, burying his face into the crook of Asahi’s neck and closing his mouth over it. His hips continued pumping wildly, and Asahi wanted _more_. He gripped his hands into the hard muscles in Bokuto’s back, pressing them together as the grip of his legs tightened.

His mind swam with pleasure and chaos, swathed in heat and sweat. He didn’t even recognize the sounds coming out of him, but how could he even care in such a moment? Sex was enjoyable before, but it had never been like that. Bokuto had kept his promise and was taking care of him beyond what he thought possible. There was no doubt that Bokuto was enjoying himself as well as his moans reverberated between their chests.

Suddenly he pressed Asahi even deeper into the mattress as he pumped his hips harder and faster. His heated skin rubbed against Asahi’s weeping cock, weighing heavily against his stomach. He cried out toward the ceiling, his vision going completely white as he lost himself entirely to the pleasure rushing through him like a geyser bursting from the earth. He was only mildly aware of how tightly he was holding onto Bokuto and how his movements had become disjointed as he emptied himself into the condom.

Asahi fluttered his eyes, slowly regaining his ability to think and move. It was strange coming down from that kind of high, not even knowing how long he was out of it. Luckily the heavy weight on top of him didn’t seem to be in any rush to move either. He chuckled as he released his grip and stroked a hand through the damp silver and black hair.

“That… was… soooooo good,” Bokuto mumbled against his chest.

“It was. Hands down the best sex I ever had.”

Bokuto’s head shot up and hovered over him, his eyes suddenly dancing with energy.

“You mean it? I did that good?!”

Asahi laughed and cupped Bokuto’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Of course. I never even thought it could get that good.”

If he thought Bokuto was energetic before, it was nothing compared to the brightness from his smile. If the man had been a dog, his tail would have been whipping around like a windmill from the praise.

“Just wait! I have a lot of things I want to try! How do you feel about light bondage? Because I hardly ever get to use my handcuffs, but I can be the one in them if it makes you uncomfortable. I want you to top me too, once you’re ready, of course. We should fuck in the locker room sometime too, just to piss off Iwaizumi.”

“Maybe you should pull out of me first,” Asahi suggested, biting his lip from every little excited gesture of Bokuto’s that rubbed against his overly sensitive nerves.

“Oh, sorry!” He said as he unsheathed himself and carefully slipped off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in a nearby trash can. Asahi relaxed against the mattress, unsure if he could move even though he felt disgusting. Bokuto’s hand grazed across his forehead, wiping away the damp hair falling across it. He planted a kiss there and reached down to wrap their fingers together.

“Come on, let’s go shower. You’ll feel better.”

“Together?” Asahi asked, feeling a fresh fluttering of nerves in his stomach. Bokuto laughed and peeled him off from the damp sheets and to his feet, bracing him as he staggered a bit on his shaky legs.

“You’re gonna have to get used to doing a lot of things with me, Hot Stuff. Giving me sex like that, you’re kinda stuck with me.”

Asahi beamed back at him, overwhelmed by a confidence he had never felt before. He lumbered after Bokuto, marveling that he had enough energy to bounce toward the bathroom. For the first time ever, he was ready to explore all sorts of new things with his ridiculous partner and didn’t feel the little tug of apprehension that always held him back. The whole world suddenly seemed achievable, as long as he could see those golden eyes radiating their warmth and that rotten grin sending his heart into disarray.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this the conclusion! It would be fun keeping it going, I love BokuAsa and having them as cops is pure gold, but I need to start finishing up my many WIP's *sweats*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as explicit right away because I have every intention of these good boys doing some dirty deeds ;) I'll probably leave it open ended because I have a lot of silly ideas for this one and want to take my time with it :)


End file.
